


The Princess Gown

by MaryJoeycoco



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta x Noelle - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Asta, Noelle is the Best Girl, Oblivious Asta (Black Clover), Royal Parties, Vermillion family adopts Noelle, asunoe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: Sometimes Asta forgets that Noelle isn't just the badass royal, she is also the beautiful royal who wears dresses and charms the other nobles.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	The Princess Gown

**Author's Note:**

> Noelle is my favorite character from the entire series! She's hands down one of the best female written in Shonen history!! So I tend to geek out over her a lot.
> 
> Not to mention I ship Noelle and Asta a lot too! So I think Asta will sometimes become star stuck over Noelle beauty-wise (though he would gush more over her battle side more)

Does Asta forget Noelle is a princess? Not really. Noelle will never let anyone else forget that she is royalty. What Asta truly forgets is that she is royalty. What he means is that she isn't the badass fighter of the Black Bulls. She is also the girl who can charm, who was taught how to needlepoint, how to play an instrument and other things. She always walks with her back straighten. She never stumbles or wears anything crude.

Noelle was raised by tutors and servants. She was taught how to be the perfect royal while her siblings snuffed her for the lack of magic control. So seeing Noelle like this blows his mind and makes him brain dead.

Noelle is standing in the middle of the common room as she was being googled by the Black Bulls squad. In her hands, she held a dress in front of her. It's a purple floor-length ball gown, a corseted top decorated with white flowers. The bottom of the ball gown has the same white flowers. It made Noelle think that she would look like a flower fairy. Not to mention the dress is going to drag behind her. Of course, she knows how to walk in the dress, she is just confused about why someone sent it at all.

"How come you got a beautiful dress and all we got was an invitation?" Vanessa asked, joking.

Noelle didn't say anything instead she looked over at Captain Yami.

"Don't look at me, Kid." Yami sighed. "The Clover King is throwing a ball to thank the Magic Knight Squads for saving the Kingdom. Which means we all have to look nice and stuff."

Finral sighed, "Are you sure this a good idea, Captain Yami? These things never end well for us, Black Bulls."

"What why?" Asta asked, looking away from the dress.

"It's a chance for those snobby nobles see which Magic Knight Squad thy want to invest in," Magna grumbled. 

"But they do have yummy food!" Charmy exclaimed.

"That's true." Magna nodded.

"Uh, Captain?" Noelle asked. Yami hummed. "Who sent me this dress? The nobles aren't . . . _fond_ of me." 

Asta's hands clenched together. He knew what the underlying meaning of the sentence was. 

"Your brother, Nozel, sent that. He said something about not looking stupid, I dunno." Yami waved his hand.

"Woah!" Asta exclaimed. "You mean Weird Hair sent that?"

Yami laughed, "Yup, Weird Hair did!"

Noelle looked back at the dress. Nozel bought it for her? Does that mean the rest of her family is going to? She isn't so sure how she feels about that. After all, the nobles all talk about her behind her back. A royal who doesn't have magic control, who got into the Black Bulls and the child who killed Acier Silva. She couldn't just show up now wearing this beautiful gown. 

What if they laugh at her? What if they mock her? Then the entire Black Bulls squad would know. They all would know how others see her. What if they start to see how like how the other nobles do? What if the Black Bulls laugh at her? What if the Black Bull mock her? What if they no longer want to be around her? What if they start to see her as a failure like the other nobles? What if they no longer want to be her friend?

"Noelle?" Asta asked.

She blinked looking away from the dress. Noelle looked over at Asta then away. She walked away from the team claiming she needed to put the dress away. There is no way they need to know what she is thinking. They would most likely agree with everything she just thought. That's the last thing Noelle needed from her chosen family. 

Noelle was walking down to the girl's hallway but a hand on her elbow made her stop walking. She turned back to see Asta standing there. She wasn't blushing nor was she nervous because she saw his expression. He had this same expression when he stood up against her family back at the banquet. Noelle has never had someone stood up for her. Or even fight against her family for her. Asta demanded them to apologize and Noelle never had that. She thought she should sit through it. He helped her realize that she didn't deserve to go through that.

Asta stared into Noelle's eyes. The young royal stared back not sure what he is going to say. Asta's grip on her arm tighten but not to the point where it hurt her.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you," Asta broke the silence.

"A-Asta?" Noelle asked.

"So when you go to this party," He smiled. "You're going to have fun. Nobody is going to hurt you under my watch. I promise, Noelle."

Noelle looked at him then she nodded.

Asta let go of her arm and turned around to walk away. Noelle watched him walk away as she thought about his words. _Of course, he would promise that_ , Noelle thought. He always wants to protect the people of his squad. Though knowing that, it makes her happy to think how much Asta would promise just so she would have a night of fun instead of pain.

\---

The next day was full of shopping. Finral told Captain Yami that they couldn't appear in their normal outfits which made Captain Yami almost start a fight. Vanessa seemed very excited to go shopping for a new outfit. She was dragging the girls of the Black Bulls with her. Noelle was brought along to make sure the dress would be appropriate enough for the noble party. Noelle wanted to tell her hat she avoided those parties at all costs but Vanessa just poked her nose.

Noelle looked around in the store to see if she could find her dress. She figured Nozel saw the dress in the window and bought it on a whim not truly thinking of her. But she didn't find it. That made Noelle confused. This is one of the cheap dresses especially if you needed one for the last minute. Vanessa gasped seeing the dresses obviously very happy with what she saw. Charmy put her hands on hips looking at them with a frown, not happy with the designs. While Grey was hiding behind Vanessa looking at them shaking in her boots.

"My, my, my," Vanessa sang. "This is amazing."

Noelle couldn't help but nod. She found the dresses very pretty considering how cheap they are. She wouldn't have minded picking one of them instead of the one sent to her. Vanessa looked over at her, wrapping her arm around Noelle's shoulders.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Vanessa asked her.

"N-nothing! I find these dresses beautiful." Noelle admitted.

"Hm, me too. I think I should get a black one." Vanessa giggled. "You know black is a sexy color."

"I don't care!"

Vanessa laughed.

Even though Noelle wasn't shopping for herself she still had fun. She never went dress shopping with other girls nor has she had her opinion taken so seriously. Vanessa even convinced her to try on some dresses for future parties. Noelle never smiled this much before. For the next hour, all the girls had their dress picked out. Vanessa has picked a black cocktail dress, claiming that she needed to show the assets for Captain Yami. Charmy picked out a light blue with white polka dots halter dress. And Grey picked out a simple white long sleeve dress. Vanessa claimed they needed perfect hairstyles for their dresses. 

They all were laughing and smiling. To the point Grey was no longer shaking or stuttering, she was walking and laughing with them. Grey even cracked some jokes with them. Charmy had her sheep hold onto the dresses for them so they wouldn't get ruined. Noelle suggested they should find some jewelry for their dresses. A thing that Grey agreed quickly. It made them realize that Grey loves jewelry and wasn't afraid to tell them what looked better and what didn't.

The girls took to the stalls for jewelry since none of them wanted something too flashy. They just needed something to bring the outfit more. Necklaces were held against their neck and dresses to see what works and what doesn't. Even some bracelets or headpieces were compared. Vanessa settled for a pearl necklace. Charmy settled for golden bangles. Grey settled for a simple gray chain with a flower at the end. Noelle actually settled for a black choker. 

They met back with the males well past noon. Magna and Luck were leaning against each other trying not to fall asleep. Asta was doing push-ups to pass the time. Finral seemed annoyed by how long the girls took. Captain Yami complained to them that they messed up his bathroom schedule. Gauche looked over at them, eyebrow raised wondering how it could take them so long. 

"Alright!" Finral clapped his hands together.

"What? Did ya get rejected too many times again?" Vanessa asked.

"What? No!" Finral exclaimed. "I just want to leave before the shop keeper finds us. Captain Yami destroyed a wall _again_."

"They deserved it." Captain Yami said.

"No, they didn't! All they ask of you was to put out your cigarette." Finral sighed.

"Exactly, they deserved it." Captain Yami replied.

Finral sighed again but they heard someone call out their names. Finral cursed as he opened a portal and swiped inside then jumped through. The portal shut behind them leaving the shouts. Asta had sparkles in his eyes as he begged to do that again, claiming it was getting his blood pumping. Noelle looked over at Vanessa who burst out laughing. She claimed that the girls needed to put their things up and with that, the girls followed. 

They went into Vanessa's room, who had the biggest female room, and hung out there. They were all trying to figure out their hairstyles for the night. Noelle just sat on the bed smiling, happily. She's actually happy she has female friends. Noelle wondered if she could convince Kahono, her friend from the Seabed Temple, to have a shopping day. It would be very fun and for Kahono to see more of the outside world.

She will make sure to ask her later! Right now, she has to stop Vanessa from pulling her hair out of her scalp.

\---

The day of the party turned the Black Bulls hideout into chaos. Everyone was running around to the point Captain Yami yelled at them to calm down. Luck hide Magna's suit so they could fight over it if Magna won then he would get his suit. Guache was telling his sister Marie all about it, shouting at the others for being too loud. Asta claimed that he needed to work before putting on his suit. Finral wanted some beauty sleep before heading out. While the girls all locked themselves inside Vanessa's room to get ready.

Their laughter rang out in the hideout along with hairdryers and all. Vanessa made sure they all bathed before putting on their makeup. Charmy complained about not being able to eat while Vanessa did her make-up. Grey was looking at her dress trying to calm her nerves down. Noelle actually stood in front of the mirror staring at the curlers in her silver hair. Nerves wrack through her body.

She was worried about how she would look. Is the dress a joke? Will it fall apart the moment she puts it on? Does it have a Cinderella curse on it? At the stroke of midnight, her dress will disappear. Noelle should have bought another dress when they went shopping. It's too late now, curse or not it's the only decent dress she has. Then Asta's words popped in her mind. 

_I'm not going to let them hurt you. So when you go to this party. You're going to have fun. Nobody is going to hurt you under my watch. I promise, Noelle._ His words echoed in her mind. 

Noelle took in a deep breath believing in those words. She is going to have fun at this party. It's thrown for the Magic Knight squads and she is apart of the Black Bulls. This party is thrown for her. She won't let her fear ruin her night. Her and the Black Bulls along with the other Magic Knight squads protected the Clover Kingdom against the elves. This is a celebration, not a hatred party to them.

Vanessa walked over to do her make-up now. Noelle wasn't a fan of the brushes on her face nor did she want a heavy face so Vanessa did a light make-up. Her eyes were framed with black eyeliner and mascara, she wore pink lipstick and a slight blush on her cheeks. Vanessa told her to slip into the dress now and Noelle did. Grey zipped her up and Noelle did the same for Grey. She took note of no make-up on Grey but she still looks beautiful. Grey tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

Noelle slipped the choker on to bring the outfit together. She put on a pair of white flats since she hated heels. Vanessa took out the curlers from Noelle's hair then laid it out so it looks natural. Noelle looked in the mirror. A small smile crossed Noelle's face. She felt very beautiful. The dress hugged her nicely and the purple matches with her pale skin. Noelle wonders if Nozel thought the color would look good on her. 

"Looking good, Princess," Vanessa smirked, looking at Noelle through the mirror.

Noelle's small smile turned into a large one.

"Oh yeah!" Charmy exclaimed. "Asta is definitely going to see you now!"

"W-WHAT!" Noelle exclaimed.

The other girls laughed as they backed Charmy's statement. Noelle tried everything in her power to deny them, trying to convince that she doesn't like Asta. She also held back her magic, she doesn't want to ruin their looks since they worked on. Especially Vanessa's hard work on the make-up for the three of them. Grey even transformed into Asta as a joke which made the others laugh. Noelle found herself having fun too. This is only something she's read about in the books when female friends hung out.

Finally, Vanessa told them that they should be heading out or Finral would lose his head if they are late. Since Finral believes he has a chance with the girls there. Though deep down they knew he was going to try to win Finesse's hand or try to dance with her tonight. Vanessa grabbed her purse to sneak her booze inside the party. They walked out of Vanessa's room to met in the common room.

Noelle walked behind them since her dress was a bit puffy and not wanting to ruin it by the train behind it. They walked inside earning gasps from the males. Luck called them every pretty even trying to hug Grey who he claimed was the prettiest. It took everything in Grey's magic to not transform. Finral made the portal and waited for all the Black Bulls to walk through.

Asta stared at Noelle. He felt kinda ridiculous even standing next to Noelle in this simple black suit. He actually thought that he looks ridiculous in the black suit now even more due to the dress. She looks beautiful in Asta's eyes. He couldn't even form a single thought or words. Noelle looked over at him which cased both of the teenagers to blush bright red. Though Asta didn't say anything because he was pulled through the portal by Magna and Luck.

The magicless boy looked around for Noelle. A part of him wanted to look at her again or catch a simple glance. Noelle stepped through but instead of looking confident, she looked afraid. It was the same look when she held the dress up in the middle of the common room, it made him feel protective. Asta pulled away from Magna and walked to stand next to Noelle. A standing position they took many times before.

"Noelle?" Asta asked.

Noelle blinked then looked towards Asta.

"I meant what I said earlier. I'm not going to let them hurt you." Asta said.

"I can take them on myself, Dorksta," Noelle said.

Asta smiled, "I know! But you should know I'm going to watch out for you tonight. I can be your back up."

Noelle's eyes widen, "A-Asta?"

"Ready to go inside?" Asta asked.

Now he has been taught to be a gentleman by Sister Lily, so when he held out his arm for her to take. Asta isn't afraid to admit that she would reject his offer and it seemed like she would. But Noelle took his arm. They wrapped their arms together. Asta smiled brightly at her while Noelle's face burned bright red. They walked in after their Black Bulls arm and arm.

The ballroom looked amazing, way better than Asta would think of. He also found it just a little bit boring. There were three long tables full of food and drinks, round tables with people sat around. A band was set in the corner playing music for some of the couples dancing in the middle. The other Magic Knight squads were spread out either talking among themselves or the nobles. Asta couldn't help but think they are inside a spring forest, flowers are everywhere and trees. Now he understood Noelle's dress.

And once again he felt ridiculous standing next to her in the simple black suit.

"So this a party?" Asta asked.

Noelle shrugged her shoulders.

Vanessa looked back, "OH yeah! But don't drink the wine, it won't get you a boost. I have something if you need it."

"No, thank you!" Asta and Noelle said together.

Vanessa laughed as she waved them off. 

"Magna!" Luck exclaimed. "We should death dance."

"Death dance?" Magna asked him.

"Yeah, let's go!" Luck pulled Magna to the dance floor.

Noelle looked at Asta and quickly pulled her arm away from Asta. The magicless boy looked over at her with his eyebrow raised. Noelle tucks back a piece of her hair her face still red. Asta opened his mouth to say something but their names were called out. Asta looked over to see Yuno, Klaus and Mimosa. Asta waved at them with a big smile. Yuno looked bored and tugged at his shirt collar, obviously feels the same about his suit like Asta. Klaus walked over in his light blue suit he looked as if he's been to many of these things. Mimosa hugged Noelle, who just froze but slowly hugged her back. Mimosa's short green dress stood out against Noelle's purple dress.

"Hey, guys!" Asta smiled.

"I see you're in a monkey suit." Yuno nodded.

"Hey! I'm not the only one, ya know." Asta grumbled.

Yuno rolled his eyes.

"Oh Mimosa, what's up?" Asta asked.

"Hi Asta!" Mimosa smiled. "Y-you look very handsome."

"Thanks so do you," Asta said before shaking his head. "Sorry, not handsome. You look good."

Yuno shook his head by his brother's words.

Noelle wanted to freak out but she felt someone taking her arm. Asta looked away from a blushing, blubbing Mimosa to see a boy talking to Noelle. His eyes narrowed not sure how he felt this boy. Noelle's face turned very red as she waved her hand in front of her. Then Noelle was brought to the dance floor by the sweet-talking boy. Asta's mouth opened like a fish as he watched it.

"Everything okay, Asta?" Klaus asked, concerned.

"Who was that?" Asta asked. "The one who took Noelle?"

"Him?" Klaus asked as Asta nodded. "That's Benjamin Baker. The Baker family is a well know Noble family here in the capital. They own most grain fields in the Clover Kingdom."

Asta stayed to watch them. They both knew how to dance very well. He was the complete opposite of Noelle. Noelle is tall, pale and very beautiful, he is short, tan and somehow plain looking. Asta couldn't imagine him with Noelle. Nor does he ever want too. Noelle had on her tight smile. Asta has seen this smile when she needs to tolerate something but never says out loud that she rather be somewhere else. It's how she gets usually wrapped up in an eating contest with Charmy though she never passes more than one plate. 

He gulped as he watched them dance so effortlessly. Noelle's dress wrapped around them like he has seen in paintings so much. They never missed a beat, a spin or a footstep. Noelle seemed to keep her smile up as she was dipped. Her silver hair flowed down, it made Asta think of a waterfall for a brief moment. She was lifted back and spun once more. Noelle at this moment look so ethereal.

She looks as if nothing can compare to her. It reminded Asta of her times in her Valkyrie water armor flying across the skies. She was the princess from the stories Sister Lily read to them back at the church. She was the fairies who helped knights fight dragons. She was the sirens who sang sailors to their deaths. You hear about it but never truly grasp it. Asta wonders if Sister Lily imagined this whenever she told the stories. A silver-haired princess moving across the dancefloor with beautiful pink eyes.

"You know," Yuno said as he stood next to him. "You could ask her to dance."

"I dunno how," Asta replied, quickly.

"Has that ever stopped you before?"

Asta looked over at his brother.

"Plus you look quite ridiculous with your mouth hanging open like that." Yuno snorted.

Asta glared, "Oh yeah? Well, you look ridiculous . . . all the time!"

Yuno sighed.

Asta looked back at Noelle.

"A new song is starting soon," Yuno pointed out. "I would ask her to dance before someone else does. Who knows maybe she'll find someone else."

"I'm going!" Asta exclaimed, not liking the last bit of information.

Only Asta didn't move forward. Instead, he was stuck to his place. Asta has never really felt this way before. Yes, he has been scared before but he pushed through. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to help take down Vetto the Despair with the rest of Black Bulls. So why is he not able to move? If he could propose to Sister Lily every single day then he can easily go up to dance with Noelle.

He made no steps forward until Yuno used his wind magic to push him forward. Asta wanted to yell at Yuno but Noelle's eyes locked with hers. She was begging him to do something. Without thinking, he cut in the dance between the two. Asta did what the noble did before, one hand on her waist and the other laced with hers. Noelle's face was red once again and her eyes widen.

"A-Asta?" Noelle asked, voice breaking.

"I don't know how to dance," Asta admitted.

"U-uh," Noelle stammered. "Just follow my lead, then?"

Asta nodded.

Noelle took the lead of the dance. It wasn't much, they were just swaying side to side. Every now and then they would twirl around. The music was soft, almost like a fairy tune but the two teenagers didn't look away from each other. Noelle seemed to gain confidence but her cheeks were still red. Asta found himself super aware of where his hand rested on her waist and her entire face.

Asta found himself star stuck once again tonight. Usually, he gets star stuck by Noelle's magic abilities. Royal or not, Asta finds her really powerful and on his list to surpass one day but seeing her like this. It makes Asta rethink everything. Like how he feels about her? Why he draws blanks around her most times? Why when he is in a fight with Noelle by his side, he will watch her back more than others. Why he isn't afraid to take a magic hit after magic hit just for her siblings to apologize to her? Why he would rather be by Noelle's side over everyone else in the Black Bulls?

Without thinking again, Asta took the lead of the dance. Noelle's eyes widen by the sudden change. Asta didn't copy the movements from the noble earlier instead he wanted to show Noelle his way. He wants her to know that he meant what he said. That he wants her to have a good time tonight but now he wants to have fun with him. Not some noble or other royals.

Asta wants to be the one who makes her smile. Asta wants to be the one who makes her look ethereal on the dancefloor. Asta wants to be the one who dips her causing her silver hair to look like a waterfall. Asta wants to be the one who makes her look like the princess from Sister Lily's stories. Asta wants to be the one who makes her look like the fairies who help the knights. Asta wants to be the one who makes her look like the siren who sings the sailors to death. Most importantly, Asta wants to be the one who makes her truly smile.

He pulled her closer to him. She stammered his name once again but Asta swirled them. He is well aware that the Black Bulls are watching them but he doesn't care. Asta can finally understand why he always wants to be near Noelle. It's nothing like his 'love' for Sister Lily is. It's on a completely different level from that. This one feels untouchable, unreachable for him. He always wants to be by her side, to protect her, to make her happy, to be there. He wants to be with her until the end of time. 

Only Noelle can make him feel alive. Only Noelle can give him this feeling. Only she can give him everything. He now knows why Kahono asked him how he felt about Noelle and what he said still stands only not in the way he said it. He really does like Noelle. It's not a guess or a maybe, it's the real deal. He really, truly, and honestly likes Noelle. He regrets it took him this long to figure it out.

"Asta?" Noelle asked, worried.

"I still don't know how to dance," Asta said, smiling. "But that shouldn't matter! All I want to know is how to make you happy, Noelle!"

She gulped.

Asta dipped Noelle, allowing her hair to flow behind her. His green eyes stared into her pink eyes trying to think if he should do this or not. Noelle's hand tighten her grip against his. The music around them faded. The people are them faded. Everything faded but the two of them. The only thing they could hear was each other's beating hearts and their slight breathes.

"Noelle? Can I stay by your side forever?" Asta asked her.

"W-what do you mean?" Noelle asked, suddenly concerned. 

"I want to be with _you_ , Noelle. No one else," He smiled. "I hope you want to be with me too."

Noelle blinked.

"I'm being serious," Asta promised her.

"Okay," Noelle whispered.

"Okay what? Like okay yes? Or okay okay?" 

"An okay yes."

A relieved sigh left his mouth. Then without a second thought, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Noelle's. Around them, the water exploded in the air as the Black Bulls cheered loudly.

\---

"I can't believe you got us kicked out!" Finral exclaimed as Captain Yami laughed.

"Uh, we're sorry?" Asta tried.

It was very hard to find himself being sorry though. As he held hands with Noelle and their first kiss still tingled on their lips. He didn't mind that they were soaking wet or that his ears were ringing from his squadmates cheering because he was happy. He has Noelle by his side now and forever. So as he tried to apologize without an ounce of regret and the large smile on his face, he knew Finral wasn't going to take it.

"Oh come on, Finral," Vanessa said. 

"Yeah! Our Little Missy and Rasta finally got together!" Magna shouted, wrapping his arms around Asta and Noelle's shoulders. 

"Wait seriously?" Finral asked, amazed.

"Why do you think Noelle's magic got out of control?" Luck asked, snorting. "I didn't ask her to fight yet."

Finral put his hands on his hips, "Huh? So you guys are together now?"

"Yup!" Asta exclaimed as Noelle nodded shyly.

"Well, I think this calls for a Black Bulls party! Screw these lame outfits and party our style, whatda say?" Captain Yami asked them.

The Black Bulls cheered a loud yes outside of the castle.

"I'll get the booze!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"I'll handle the food, Captain. You can count on me!" Charmy saluted him.

Noelle smiled at her squad. 

Asta tighten his grip on Noelle's hand. She looked over with her eyebrow raised.

"I got so tongue-tied tonight that I never told you how beautiful you look tonight, Noelle." Asta smiled. 

Noelle blushed, "Thank you . . . for everything, Asta."

"Hey," Asta bumped their shoulders. "I'm always going to be here for you, Noelle. No matter what."

She looked conflicted for a brief moment then leaned over to kiss Asta on his cheek. Asta smiled dumbly towards her. The Black Bulls wolf-whistled in their direction. As they celebrated tonight in the Black Bulls way, Asta realized he's always felt this way about Noelle. Just now he finally put a name to it. 

Asta will forever thank the princess gown to help him place the name for it. 'Cause he's going to keep Noelle by his side as long as he can. He doesn't mind holding her hand forever. And Asta is sure that Noelle doesn't either. After all, Asta knows Noelle will tell him if she does. If she won't stop reminding him she is a princess then she won't stop reminding him how much she likes him.

Asta can't wait for the rest of his life now to be with Noelle Silva, the princess of the Clover Kingdom and the princess of the Black Bulls. 

**Author's Note:**

> ** This will also be posted on my Tumblr account **


End file.
